


既然你不愿意出来，那就我主动过去

by Mermaid_fish



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, OOC, 全年龄, 嗝在这里不喜欢出门, 帕拉图关系, 我真的不太会打tag, 龙真可爱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid_fish/pseuds/Mermaid_fish
Summary: 杰米对他的守护者提问：为什么谁也没见过龙？
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)





	既然你不愿意出来，那就我主动过去

**Author's Note:**

> CP：杰克x小嗝嗝  
> 龙后嗝，完全不能考据的北欧神话要素有，罗里吧嗦的垃圾文笔，磨磨唧唧根本没有谈恋爱的CP向  
> 我磕霜杯和我觉得牙杯灵魂伴侣没有冲突  
> 既然都不是人了，我们帕拉图好不好  
> OOC预警，瞎几把写注意，什么都能接受再往下

身着苍鹰之羽的女神问黑龙身边的龙骑士：“你真的愿意为了龙放弃进入瓦尔哈拉吗？那对你们来说应该是你们最希望的事。”

龙骑士抚摸着身边夜煞的头，视线从女神身上转移到了黑龙看向自己的眼睛上，这头唯一的夜煞并不清楚面前的男女所谈论的到底是什么，但它能感觉到自己的骑士情绪并不欢快。

所以它用头蹭了蹭身边这个自己最喜欢的人类。

“我知道……”被龙头顶得一个踉跄的龙骑重新站稳了自己的身体，他摸着那耸动呼吸的黑色鼻子，眼睛再一次看向了那位美丽的女神，声音有些干涩却毫不犹豫的回答了女神的疑问，“虽然我不想承认，但我总是愿意为了它们做任何事，对吧无牙？”

黑龙愉快的低吼了几声，显然同意了这个说法。于是龙骑继续对面前的女神说：“既然需要我保护我的龙，那么我愿意放弃被带往瓦尔哈拉……只要它们能因此得到安全，女神芙蕾雅。”

这位美丽的女神注视着同样注视着女神自己的龙骑士，伸手取下了身上的披风亲手披到了龙骑士的身上系好，对这个已然死去的酋长说：“那么，愿我的鹰羽能保护你、风能帮助你，小嗝嗝。”随后又对骑士身边的夜煞说，“阿尔法，保护好龙巢和最后的龙后，别让任何人类再找到你们。”

说完，女神转身回到了她的战车上，最后看一眼黑龙跟它的龙骑士后驾着战车消失在了天空远处的彼方。

摸着身边自己最亲密的龙，骑士看着那双酸绿色的龙瞳，对黑龙说：“那么，这次准备好跟我永远在一起再也不分开了吗？”

而夜煞直接把这个灵魂用头顶起送到了自己已经没有龙鞍的背上，愉快的张开了翅膀，和骑士一起飞上了蓝天。

再坚硬的石头龙族也有办法轻松解决，作为最了解群岛地形的人，龙骑士为了保护龙也为了保护人类，暗中几乎把所有记载或者提及龙之秘境的文字资料都销毁了，不论文字载体的材料到底是什么。

抹掉了文字痕迹后，小嗝嗝借助女神最后留下的苍鹰之羽和风的帮助，把秘境位于海上的入口从人类的“眼”中抹去，作为维京酋长的他最了解拥有船的人类能走到多远，直接从人类历史和现实中把入口藏起来才是保护秘境唯一的办法。

然后他抹去了龙族曾经生活的痕迹。

龙后为了龙族几乎用上了自己所有的智慧，等一切都完成后，风才姗姗来迟的告诉他一个消息：神明已经几乎都消失了，人类的科学让人类开始不再抱有对神的信仰，同时让他们远离了魔法。

小嗝嗝听完风所带来的信息后，抱着芙蕾雅给的羽衣许久没有说话，玩耍回来的夜煞看到自己最爱的灵魂那失落的样子，与光煞一同走到龙骑士身边紧密温暖的依偎着这位龙骑士。

龙不会说话，但却让小嗝嗝莫名的感觉到了安慰。摸了摸两条黑白纯色的龙，龙像猫一样温顺的看着这个秘境如今唯一的人类，看着两双柔软的龙瞳，男人对自己说：“没关系，我还有你们。”  
  
奇幻和不可思议在人类中不再是历史而是成了故事。

在龙之秘境的生活不像外面急速变化的世界，龙几乎只对吃和玩感兴趣，数不清的龙意味着作为唯一能照顾帮助它们的小嗝嗝有数不清的事情要忙，甚至比在伯克当酋长还要忙。

风仍然时不时给他带来属于外面的消息，直到某一天，风告诉了小嗝嗝一件新鲜事。

“你说你跟一个孩子交到新朋友了？”  
  
风愉快的吹起了苍鹰的羽毛，长长的披风随着风飘动着下摆，听到回答的龙后拍了拍做完身体检查的幼崽，等幼崽跑开后，男人笑着对陪伴了自己多年的朋友说：“你当然可以去帮忙，你是自由的风，如果到时候你能偶尔记得回来看我这个孤寡老人就更好了。”

风这次反对的用力吹乱了那头柔软的赤褐色短发。小嗝嗝赶紧伸手护住自己本来就算不上整齐的头发，风又说了什么，小嗝嗝赶紧点了点头：“我当然知道你会回来，不过说真的，如果像你说的那样，那个孩子比现在的我更需要你，至少他自己飞不起来而我有无牙，无牙总是愿意带我去任何我想去的地方。”

黑龙听到自己的名字后立刻在不远处抬头看向了龙骑士的方向，愉快的吐出了舌头。

“对，说的就是你，我们无敌的阿尔法。”显然男人从不吝啬于夸奖他的龙，随后他继续对风说，“但是答应我，即使他孤独你也不能把他带来这里，好吗？”

风不明白男人这么说的理由。

“至少我说可以之前都不行，答应我。别跟我说他就像小龙一样无害，那也不行，你知道的。”

往后的时日里，从没离开过秘境的小嗝嗝，靠着隔三差五就从外面回龙之秘境找他闲聊的风知道了6 8年暴风雪跟后来沥青出现的事情，知道了龙之秘境外即使是守护者的生活也并不太平。

“他做出了自己的选择只听从自己的心，而且谁说了什么都没用，某种意义上确实很像谁的话也不听的龙宝宝。”龙后笑着摸着大腿上的幼龙，瞳孔滚圆的幼龙在男人的手掌中一遍遍的用头蹭着手心，男人又用手指挠了挠幼龙的下巴，然后小嗝嗝还是给出了反对的答案，“但我的答案还是不行，风。”

风觉得小嗝嗝就像他的酋长父亲一样亲生的顽固，气得当场离家出走。

-现代-

  
“杰克！我能问你个问题吗？”

落满了纯白色冰雪的花园在阳光的照耀下几乎闪烁着钻石般的光芒，随着冰霜精灵的来访，低温和雪花也一同造访了这个城镇。沥青铺成的马路上结着一层薄冰被车轮滚出一道道错乱的图案，人为扫开的积雪推在路边和草地花园中，而带来这一切的杰克正在杰米家的门口难得朴素的用双手试图堆出一个他认为的完美雪人。

听到男孩声音的杰克转头看向抱着书跑出来的杰米，手里滚动雪球的动作也并没有停下，而一旁的苏菲正模仿着守护者的动作进行着另一个雪人的制造工作，只不过女孩推出来的雪球更像是什么不规则的雪块。

“你知道的，只要我能回答你，我愿意回答你任何问题杰米。”

男孩听到这个回答，立刻兴奋的翻转了手里的书，把书中的绘图面向了年轻的守护者问：“那你见过龙吗？我是说像见到菲尔或者牙齿宝宝那样亲眼见过，它们真的存在吗？”

杰克停下了手里的动作拍掉了黏在手上的雪粒，然后在男孩面前蹲下了身，一双蓝色的眼睛看向了男孩举到自己面前的一个关于龙的故事绘本，书页上所印着的一张画着巨龙的精致绘图，有着几乎大部分魔幻故事中所介绍的龙族特征，巨大、有鳞、会喷火以及会飞，而图片旁边是一个关于骑士讨伐巨龙的故事。

这些故事无论主角名字是什么又或者他来自哪里，他们的人生目标仿佛只有一件事，那就是讨伐祸害一方的邪恶巨龙，千篇一律得让人很难忘掉。

杰克假装思考的摸了摸自己的下巴，然后毫不犹豫的回答了男孩：“很遗憾，虽然我活得足够久了，但我也没见过龙。”

杰米显然并不想放弃，毕竟对大部分孩子来说，龙都是一种让人向往渴望见到的生物，他看着图书上的龙不死心的问着唯一可能见过巨龙的杰克：“就连脚印或者任何相关的也没有吗？”

杰克更加努力仔细的想了想，随后发现，在他几百年的记忆里确实连个龙脚印都没见到过，要知道即使是独角兽杰克也曾经摸过，而龙的痕迹干净得仿佛从没有存在过，真的只是传说故事一样。

“至少我确实没有见过，不过……”银发青年站直了身体看着面前的男孩，“也许我可以帮你问问桑迪或者诺斯，说不定他们知道什么，但那之前或者你可以帮我或者苏菲完成这个雪人？”

杰克站起身轻轻拍了拍半身高的雪球。

“当然可以！”说着杰米兴奋的放下了他的书，跑到了自己的妹妹身边，而杰克也转过身继续起了他的堆雪人工作，他总是乐于亲手做这个。

  
就像对杰米所承诺那样，把雪人完成后杰克让风把他带到了北极，巨大的圣诞老人工坊建立在永远雪白一片的山体上，数不清的雪人在工作间为一年一次的圣诞节准备着孩子们想要拥有的礼物玩具，小矮人们一如既往的让人分不清到底是在捣乱还是在帮忙，一切就像杰克上一次到来时一样凌乱又有秩序。

打开了只作为杰克拜访专用的玻璃天窗，冰霜精灵带着寒风进入了工坊。拍了拍身上粘着衣服的雪花，杰克向最为勤劳的菲尔打了声招呼，而菲尔确认了这个淘气榜第一名的青年确实不会捣乱后就毫不犹豫的继续他的工作。

没太在意菲尔的态度，杰克来到了诺斯的办公室门口敲响了门，在得到请进的邀请后，青年打开了门走了进去。

“你好诺斯。”

“是杰克啊，欢迎欢迎，要点水果蛋糕吗？”

“不用了谢谢，你这是……在做冰雕吗？”看着诺斯桌上大块大块的冰和诺斯手里的小工具，杰克慢慢走进了那张桌子看起了圣诞来人新的手工作品，“这么巧，你这是在雕龙吗？”

“看来你在其他人那也遇到了关于龙的事？”晶莹剔透的小龙随着诺斯手里工作的完成从桌面飞了起来，偌大的办公室内已经有不止一条小冰龙飞翔在空中，有一些甚至飞到了冰霜精灵的面前。

“是啊，你知道虽然我活了三百多年，但还是有很多事情不知道，今天杰米问我有没有见过龙，而我确实没见过。”

“所以你就来问我了？”

“如果你也不知道我或许就得去找找桑尼了，但我觉得或许在你这我就能找到答案。”

诺斯放下了自己的工具抓了两块饼干丢进了嘴巴里，然后他摸着自己的肚子笑着说：“可惜我也没见过龙，它们很早就不见了，我所知道的只有关于它们各种各样的故事。”

“很奇怪，我连独角兽都见过了却一次也没见到龙，连痕迹也没有。”

杰克拄着手掌看着面前飞上飞下的小龙，而诺斯看着开始伸手逗着那些没有生命的小冰雕的杰克，突然拍了拍肚子说：“虽然我没见过，但我记得我似乎有点什么……”

说着，圣诞老人起身走到一个书柜前开始翻找着，找了相当一段时间才终于拿出了一般布满了灰尘的旧书，杰克甚至能看到那一页发霉变黄的书页从翻开的书本中掉落出来。

“对就是这个，维京人留下的关于龙的秘境的故事。”

“那是什么？”听到龙这个词，杰克立刻从桌子上蹦了过去，诺斯把手里的书递给了青年，古老的书页上是一些杰克看不懂的手写的文字，但一些图案标识似乎指示着什么地方，诺斯指了指那上面有些凌乱的文字解释道：“这是关于龙之秘境的故事，那是上千年以前的事情了，久得就像神话故事，没有人找过所以也没人知道真假。”

“这上面写的是什么？”

“那是一些古老的文字，认识的人不多，但我这里可是有着最棒的设备，跟我来，我让它告诉你书的内容。”说完，诺斯带着书拉上了杰克开始往工坊的最中间的巨型电脑走去。

巨大的机器很快就完整的翻译了书页上的内容，那些排列的文字搭配着图案就像是什么古老的谜语，但根据大概意思杰克判断所谓了龙之秘境入口可能是在北欧的哪片大海上。

“书也只能告诉我们这么多了，再多的或许你只能找找桑尼了，他可能还知道什么。”

“这已经帮大忙了诺斯，你知道我总是乐于做各种有趣的尝试，风能带我去任何地方，说不定我自己就能找到这个龙之秘境呢？”杰克愉快的跳上了来时进入的天窗处，随着玻璃窗被打开，寒风立刻从窗口钻了进来，“那么，我就先告辞了，找没找到到时候我再告诉你们。”

“路上小心杰克，注意安全。”

“我会的！”说完，冰霜精灵就已经跳出了窗户，借着寒风离开消失在了天空中。而诺斯看着手里的旧书，重新回到了办公室把书放回了书架上。

这是据他所知，唯一一本提到过关于龙之秘境传说的书。

没有点燃灯火的洞穴深处，风絮絮叨叨的讲了很久，让已经躺下好一会的小嗝嗝硬是没办法忽略身边那个根本没停过声音。

“你是真的真的很那个孩子，风……”龙骑士缩在两条龙的中间听着只有他能听明白的、属于风的话语，柔软的毛毯和羽衣裹紧了他那并不算特别结实的身体，伸手不见五指的黑暗中，龙骑士用那散不去困意的声音对风说，“你知道我真的不太想迎接新客人……我只破例这一次，所以现在，先让我好好睡一觉……”

不需要工作也没有作业更不需要赶节日的杰克立刻开始了关于龙之秘境的寻找工作，风带着他来到了最接近北极的海面上，极快的飞行速度让他在高处几乎是扫描似的找寻着水面。翻译出来的资料无法说明那个所谓的秘境具体在哪里，即使是有，按照那时候人们有限的活动范围，也很难表述出具体的位置。

毕竟以前的人跟现在的人对同一个地方的叫法很可能完全不一样，杰克只能寄望于风可能带他找到什么。

没有尽头的海面流淌着深邃的蓝，与天空的蓝并不一样，摇曳着波浪的海面反射着太阳所照射的光，璀璨得像鱼鳞一般。游动在海面的鱼或者海豚在杰克的视野里很快的出现又消失，一些巨鲸偶尔浮上水面喷出水汽给海面架出一道道彩虹。

这是任何一片海洋都会出现的景色。

“我知道你几乎知道任何事，你觉得我能找到那个秘境吗，风？”杰克对着陪伴了自己最久的朋友问，风当然没有回答，毕竟它从没有回答过杰克的问题，“如果真的有，那它藏得也太好了……”

没有人回答杰克的自言自语，海面仍然那样千篇一律没有区别，看着这样的海面，杰克开始想龙之秘境是否也只是类似勇者讨伐恶龙的故事，毕竟如果真的有，科技发达的人类又怎么会找不到呢。

“说不定根本没有龙呢……”

说着这样的话，杰克就这么突然看到了一个出现在海面上巨大的空洞。大量的海水从空洞中间流下形成许许多多大小不同的白色瀑布。洞口十分的宽敞巨大，而就杰克对人类的了解，在这里位置，人类从来没有发现过有类似的洞口。

这意味着，这个地方可能就像牙仙的城堡或者诺斯的工坊一样不可视且不可探测，是非科学的存在。

借着风的帮助，杰克很快靠近了这个洞口，黑暗的内部似乎深不见底，随着杰克的进入和落下，黑色的岩石和海水出现在洞的底部，没有任何海鸟靠近这个地方，洞中的一切看上去几乎像沥青的地下，昏暗且没有生气。

像另类的只剩给黑色岩石的死城，让人本能的不想靠近。这样的场景，说实话杰克并不是很有进行探索欲望，因为看起来实在不像是什么安全的地方。

但杰克还是飞了下去，甚至在洞底的水面上找到了一个更加黑暗的缺口。

“好吧……我就，稍微看一看……稍微有点不妙我们就马上离开，你觉得，风？”

风，当然还是没有回答。

飞进了缺口中的杰克在里面几乎找不到任何一点的光亮，冰晶发出的光照亮了一点点杰克周边的范围，能让风带着杰克进入意味着这个地方至少不是一个死路。

冰霜精灵被风带得越来越深，但很快，他钻出了那个通道，通道尽头的海水继续深深的往下流去变成了另一个瀑布，一个个不知道从多深的地底长出形成的石柱上长满了数不清的发光植物，这些色彩斑斓的菌体和植物几乎装饰着杰克所能看到的所有一切。

那是一个梦幻得不像是现实的地方，但却还不是洞中的一切。

风仍然带着他飞往没有没有尽头的另一端，失去了方向感的杰克这时候只能完全相信风的判断，然后他看到了更多的颜色。

“这真是……太美了……”

石柱上开始不止出现发光的植物，还有一些发光的晶体也开始出现，不同于进来时的黑暗，周围的一切开始变得明亮多彩。杰克甚至还看到空中有什么橙色发光的生物集体的飞翔着。

那是如同诺斯雕刻出来差不多大小的小龙。

“你们都是……龙吗？”

大量的手掌大小的小龙发现了这个陌生来客很快飞了下来，杰克发现它们仅仅只是一同飞着并没有攻击的意思，再接着，风带着他再次钻进了一个入口。黑暗过后映入蓝色眼睛中的是一个完全明亮宽敞到不可思议的地方。

无数像珊瑚或者菌落一样石柱在充足的光线下染着深紫色，石柱的根部是从未见过的植物所形成的密林，摇曳的枝叶中，有什么生物在里面活动发出细碎的声音。

又继续往前飞，发出着暖白色光芒的巨大晶体覆盖了顶部和底部，似乎代替了太阳，底部生长着丰富茂盛的绿色草木，不论是空中还是地面，数不清的龙充满着这个地方。

“这真是……”说不出任何语句形容杰克此时此刻的感觉，拥有这样地方的龙族当然不需要去地球其他的任何地方，这已经不能称之为秘境而是完全的另一个世界。

这里是只属于龙的世界。

龙族好奇的看着这个陌生的来客，同样没有要攻击这个不请自来的客人的意思，个别小龙甚至好奇的飞到了杰克身边看着这个没有翅膀也能在空中飞翔的生物。

“原来你们全都在这……”看着跟自己差不多大小的幼龙，杰克好奇的伸出手，冰冷的手指很快触摸到了柔韧温暖的龙鳞，“温暖？我以为你们应该会喷火？”

话音刚落，杰克就听到底部传来的燃烧声，一只有点像鸟类的龙张嘴喷出了近白色的龙炎，所幸那火焰似乎并没有点着什么。

“所以你一直都知道这里吗，风？”飞过了中间巨大的白色晶体，杰克来到了位于高处的另一块区域，那里的土地上长着像是秋天枫树般颜色的树木，暖色的光芒洒落在那片红色树林间形成了另一种极美的暖紫色，有点微黄的草地上杰克看到几条黑白色的龙似乎在嬉戏着。

在那密林之间，飞在空中的杰克看到了一处空出来的湖泊和一个洞穴。

“我想我们最后看看这里就可以走了？”轻轻的落到湖面，杰克的落脚处瞬间被冰晶冻出了一块结实的冰面，慢慢从水面靠近了那个洞口，杰克察觉到这个地方似乎没有其他任何的龙族靠近。

除了原处玩闹着的那几条黑白色的龙。

“希望我别是像那些故事里说的那样走进了的巢穴里……”

洞穴中意外的干净，甚至有一些人工制成的大块金属部件安装在墙壁上，没有那些故事中所谓吃剩得骨头等，地面十分平整顶部也并不特别高，至少如果有什么生活在这至少不是特别巨大的生物。没有一点脚步声的逐渐往深处走，微微亮起的冰光勉强照亮了杰克面前的些许范围，但洞穴显然比杰克想的深不少。

终于，寂静的洞穴中，杰克听到了不属于自己的呼吸声。

一点一点的靠近，杰克先看到的是一条纯白色的龙，它正闭着眼睛靠着什么睡着。然后杰克看到了另一条纯黑色的龙，样子与白龙十分相似，同样闭着眼睛依偎着白龙睡着。

最后杰克看到了两条龙中间的赤褐色头发。

似乎感觉到了被冰霜精灵所带来的低温，黑龙用尾巴和翅膀把那唯一露出的赤褐色也遮挡了起来，龙头也往白龙身上蹭得更紧了一些，在中间的存在显然被黑龙的动作挤压到，发出了一声轻微的梦呓。

杰克在听到的瞬间就能肯定，两条龙中间的那个是人，活着的那种。

“你应该知道……你很重，无牙……”带着睡意的声音在洞中响起，杰克立刻熄灭了自己魔法所发出的光，随后他听到什么东西挪动的声音，那个男性的声音再一次响起，“突然冷了这么多……”

不仅活着，甚至还能感觉到冷暖。杰克想。

“翅膀动一下大宝贝，让我去看看你的几个孩子还在不在外面，希望他们别又跑出去了……”

随后又是什么挪动的声音和布料的摩擦声，杰克不清楚对方到底能不能在黑暗的洞穴中看到东西，但他还是飞快的离开了洞穴藏到了洞穴上方的一个隐蔽位置，不一会，一个披着苍鹭之羽的男性从里面走了出来。

从远看去男性意外的普通，就像外面随处可见的成年人类，杰克能看出对方有锻炼习惯的身形，比较高挑但不算壮实的身高，羽衣下杰克甚至还看到了对方缺失了一边的腿部。

“嗯？你已经把客人带来了吗？”男人似乎和身边的谁说着什么，随后他看了一眼杰克所在的方向，虽然不太可能，但杰克觉得对方发现了自己。

果然，男人往杰克的所在走了过来。

“风说它带了个叫杰克的孩子来，你在这里吗？”男人走到了杰克附近，听到对方已经说出了自己名字的青年自然也没有了躲藏的必要，同时也因为礼貌，杰克从藏身的地方跳了出来：“你好，不请自来的打扰了，我叫杰克。”

这时候，杰克才真正看清楚了男人的样子，那是一张十分好看的脸。

赤褐色的短发显然十分柔软，发间还扎着一条小辫子，有些雀斑的脸看起来却意外的干净，尤其是脸上那双绿色的眼睛，如同金绿宝石一样通透好看。

看着那双眼睛，杰克想起了盛夏的森林。

“说实话，会被人找到这里我还是很不习惯，不过既然是风把你带来的……”男人抓了抓后脑的头发，“那么欢迎你来到龙之秘境。”

“你说风把我带来……你能听到它说话？”

“某种意义上，算是吧……”男人笑了笑，随后伸出了手，“你好我叫小嗝嗝，现在外面应该是这么打招呼没错？”

“当然没错。”

杰克笑着握了握那只伸出的手，与冰霜精灵的寒冷不同，小嗝嗝的手十分的温暖与人类并没有太大的不同，能感觉到充沛的生命力。

“那么我猜你也就是那个借用风飞来飞去的人了。”小嗝嗝松开手，风轻轻吹起那身羽衣，由鳞片和皮革制成的衣服在羽翼下隐约可见，是一套几乎完全黑色的服饰。

“它连这都告诉你了吗……”杰克有点不好意思的笑了笑，“我没想到它会是其他人的。”

小嗝嗝摇了摇头。

“它只是因为我只有一个人所以什么都喜欢告诉我而已，包括你们跟沥青的事。”说着，小嗝嗝开始往树林外走去，而杰克也随之跟了过去：“你说只有一个人……”

“我是这里的管理者，这里的龙后。”两人慢慢走出来树林，杰克看到了不远处的几条黑白色的龙在看到小嗝嗝的瞬间立刻爬起身跑了过来，然后那没有棱角的头部开始一下下的往男人身上又蹭又顶，明明是龙杰克却硬是在它们身上看出了猫的影子，“因为要有人保护它们。”

“它们不是龙吗，他们甚至会喷火，为什么需要保护？”

蹲下身摸挠着蹭个不停的混血龙，庞大的龙躯被挠地躺到在地，没被摸到的则变本加厉的开始往小嗝嗝身上爬，完全成了正在争宠的大猫。

“它们当然需要，对吧大宝贝们？”小嗝嗝笑着抚摸着身边的几条龙，那十分强大的生物再男人身边乖巧得就像随处可见的宠物一般，仿佛只是体型大了些，“它们只是看起来比较大。”

杰克确信了小嗝嗝这是类似杰米妈妈看杰米的无害滤镜。

“等一下，你说你是龙后，那这里的龙王是谁？”杰克很肯定自己听到的是类似“皇后”一样的名词，“龙王也是人吗？”

“当然不是，刚刚你进过山洞了对吧，那两条龙中黑色的那条就是阿尔法。”

“我以为白色的那条是它的伴侣？”

“她当然是，但龙后并不一定是龙王的伴侣，就像我母亲是上一位龙后，而当时的阿尔法是一条巨大的冰龙。”小嗝嗝抬起头看向那位于顶部的巨大晶体，数不清的龙像鱼群一样绕着晶体不断一圈又一圈的盘旋着，“你今天来得挺巧，平时有机会不忙的话我基本都睡着。”

“为什么？”

“毕竟这里只有龙，而我也不像你需要满世界的跑只为了带去冬天。”

“风真的什么都告诉你啊……”

“毕竟风真的很健谈，也许算得上话痨？”小嗝嗝松开了身边的三条龙，拍了拍各自的龙头后看着三条龙跑开，又开始继续往前走，一直走到接近晶体的悬崖边，“它愿意告诉我任何它想说的事，以便我保护这个地方，而你是第一个进来的人，为了让你进来它真的吵了我很久。”

看着身边的男人，杰克意识到即使不是人类的自己在小嗝嗝眼中说不定也并不是什么受欢迎的对象，尤其是这个秘境被保护隐藏了这么久的情况下。

白发的守护者突然有些失落。

“那我以后还能再来吗？”小嗝嗝听到守护者突然出声问道，绿色的眼睛从晶体看向了身边的青年，对方那双蓝色的眼睛像是蓝宝石一样在晶体的光线下淌着美丽的色泽，那脸上的表情就像讨食的幼龙一样，想要拒绝的话语卡在龙骑士的喉咙间突然怎么也说不出来。

应该拒绝的，但看着杰克那有些失落的表情，小嗝嗝最后点了下头。

“不过我要你答应我，不要告诉别人太多关于这里的事情，包括其他守护者。”几条不会听任何人命令的幼龙在见到小嗝嗝时像子弹一样冲到了他身上，把男人撞得一个踉跄，随后爬在这个管理者的身上又舔又蹭只为了得到更多的抚摸，“如果你想来，风会帮你找到这里,毕竟入口并不总出现在同一个地方。”

杰克听到这句话后立刻露出了一个愉快的笑容。

“所以你真的找到了吗，那些龙？！”

“嗯，那是一个只有龙存在的世界，或许还有鱼？”守护者在杰米房间的玻璃上图绘着一个又一个图案，“它们都被藏得太好了，谁也找不到，我出来的时候已经在另一个地方了。”

“真好啊，我也想看看，那可是龙耶……”男孩抱着玩偶躺在床上看着天花板，“它们真的会喷火吗？他们吃什么？”

“不同的龙喷出了的还不一样，它们更喜欢吃鱼。”杰克笑着点了点头，一条冰晶捏成的小冰龙开始在房间里飞翔，看着那条小龙，杰克想起了小嗝嗝。那个把龙之秘境彻底藏好的龙后，那个秘境中唯一的人。

杰克发现自己意外想要去见小嗝嗝，即使对方会做的仅仅只是撸各种的龙或者给各种的龙做身体检查。

“那龙王是什么样子的？会嗷呜的叫然后特别大的喷火吗？”杰米已经完全丢开了他的书不断的问着一个又一个关于龙的问题，杰克想了想那几条大猫一样的龙，没忍住的笑了出来：“不，它们甚至不是最大的，它们看起来……就像几只猫。”

会粘着小嗝嗝不放的大猫。

“猫？我以为会更像蜥蜴或者鳄鱼什么的？”杰米迷惑的皱起了眉，满脸写着不敢相信，“再不济也应该像蛇什么的？”

“它们各种各样，甚至有些像鹦鹉。”说着，守护者挥了挥手捏出了一条致命纳得的缩小冰晶版交到了男孩的手上，“就像这样。”

男孩惊讶的看着手中如同活物的小冰龙，冰霜精灵甚至完美的重现了致命纳得会炸起的尾巴，跟鹦鹉差不多的模样很快得到了男孩的喜爱。

“那你说的那个人呢？他是管理那里的人吗？”

“我想是的，那些龙在他身边乖得像只小猫或者小狗。”

“我有机会见到他吗，就像诺斯或者牙仙一样？”男孩渴望的看着守护者想让对方给出肯定的答案，但杰克摇了摇头：“我想这大概做不到，他不会离开那里。”

杰米只能沮丧的叹了口气。

就像杰克对杰米说的那样，小嗝嗝拒绝离开龙之秘境，他不想让龙之秘境产生任何可能暴露的风险，就本人说的原话是：“反正我已经这样过了上千年。”

“但也许我可以多点去看他，毕竟我不像其他守护者那么忙。”

“所以，这次的分享只有这么多了？”杰米看着走到床边的守护者，“下次能告诉我更多关于龙的事情吗，杰克？”

守护者准备跳出窗的动作停了下来，随后男孩听到杰克说：“也许我对龙只能分享那么多了，小嗝嗝并不想让人类知道龙的太多事情，尽管它们确实很酷。”

那位龙后想要十分彻底的把龙之秘境藏起来，而那仅仅只是为了保护那些龙。

听到杰克回答的杰米失落的垂下了肩膀。

“所以，你又来了……”蜷缩在幼龙间午睡的小嗝嗝被来自鼻尖的雪花冰了一下，他慢慢的睁开了双眼后看到的是有些模糊的白色头发。

杰克笑着看着被幼龙埋住的秘境保护着说：“风乐于带我去任何地方。”

也许是因为小嗝嗝十分温暖又可能是因为幼龙们觉得小嗝嗝不够温暖，具体什么原因杰克并不清楚，但七八条的幼龙确实几乎把小嗝嗝团得紧紧的，不管是羽衣外还是羽衣内都缩有着幼龙。

顶部的晶体千年如一日的散发着明亮却不刺眼的光芒，在这个温暖如春的地方无论什么时间都十分适合睡觉，杰克觉得小嗝嗝能睡那么久也并不难以理解。

“你的阿尔法呢？”

“……大概在什么地方跟光煞在玩，或者跟其他任何龙玩？”回答杰克问题的同时小嗝嗝并没有起身吵醒睡在自己身上或者身边的幼龙，杰克看着在晶体光芒下并未全部睁开的绿色眼睛，男人柔和的声音莫名的让杰克也产生了一丝困意。

这种感觉对杰克来说称得上罕见。

要知道他可是充满了活力能一直玩耍的守护者，他几乎不会感觉到困或者疲倦。但看着和幼龙窝在一起的小嗝嗝，杰克不自觉的也打了个哈欠。

“困了的话我不介意分个床位给你休息。”

“说得就像你躺着的是只有一米二的单人床而不是巨龙世界的草坪一样……”

“反正我确实不介意你也躺下。”

杰克看了看逐渐又闭上了眼睛的小嗝嗝，又看了看幼龙旁边的草地，没什么心理斗争就直接躺在了幼龙堆的旁边，干净柔软的草地比杰克想象的还要舒服不少。

刚想说什么的冰霜精灵一转头就看到身旁的人已经回到了梦乡，在这没有人信奉桑尼的地方，杰克对金沙没有出现并不觉得意外。

“做个好梦，‘睡美人’……”顿了一下，杰克补充道，“不要告诉小嗝嗝我这么叫他，我知道你会说话，风。”

风只是懒洋洋的把草叶吹得晃了晃。

“所以龙之秘境确实存在？真的不来点巧克力饼干或者热牛奶吗？”诺斯今天也热情的推荐着他工坊内的甜点，杰克盛情难却的拿起一块没被小矮人吃过的饼干咬了一口，想不通怎么可以那么甜的糖度立刻在冰霜精灵的口腔里困扰开来，咽下后那股调味也在舌头上久久不能散去。

杰克深切觉得不能吃下一次。

“不过秘境的主人并不好客，至少我直到现在也不知道秘境到底在哪，它每次的位置都不一样。”

在秘境时，小嗝嗝甚至没有掩饰，十分直白的告诉杰克：“身处外面的话，只有风知道怎么回来的路。”  
  
“秘境的主人他从来都不离开秘境吗？”这对守护者来说也是很奇怪的事情，虽然牙仙也很少离开她的城堡但那是因为她太忙实在走不开，诺斯或者邦尼也是同样的情况，更别说是天天在外面飘的杰克。

杰克点了点头，具体的理由小嗝嗝没有说过，但他确实从不离开，也许风知道原因但杰克不像小嗝嗝，他听不到属于风的话语。

“反正那里足够大，龙也足够多，他能有很多事情可忙。”

仔细的为身体不适的龙检查过身体，按照不同的情况选择适合的治疗，在没有猎龙人加害的秘境中，尽管龙会有出现一些伤口或者病痛，但大都不严重，除了实在年老导致的一些老年问题，那种在龙之秘境中小嗝嗝也有划分出一块专门用于给病龙老龙进行休息的地方。

“我以为守护者应该很忙才对？至少应该比我忙？”

杰克坐在旁边的石块上看着小嗝嗝，没有穿鞋的双脚偶尔一晃一晃，身边趴了好几只贪凉的幼龙。在这四季如春没什么低温的地方，杰克很受小龙们的欢迎，身边经常会趴着好几条。

“这真是个很好笑的笑话，牙仙都没你这么忙。”冰凉的手指摸着那些十分温暖的龙，个别好奇的甚至会伸出舌头舔一下那跟冰块差不多的手指，在石头上蹭掉了那些粘稠的口水，杰克对小嗝嗝说，“而且你知道的，就算我没有出现，冬天一样会来临，只是……变得不那么有趣而已。”

秘境保护者对此并不给面子的翻了个白眼：“是啊，你那么重要。”

云层被阳光染成暖黄色，像大块大块的棉花糖飘在人类靠自身无法触碰的高度，拿着自己手杖的杰克被风带到了这个没有任何人的高度，看着他身边的天空，想起那个总是呆在地下秘境不出来的人。

“风，你知道小嗝嗝为什么不愿意出来吗？难道他一直都这么宅吗？”

风虽然不会说话但这次反应意外的强烈，瞬间把杰克吹得东倒西歪，杰克即使听不到风的话语也能感觉到这位朋友明显是在骂骂咧咧。

“看来你也想让他出门。”杰克笑着重新恢复了平稳的飞行姿势，染着冰霜的手指抚过充满了水分的云层，几粒如钻石一样的冰晶被青年拿在手里反射出璀璨的光芒，“真想让他也看看这些。”

风无法告诉杰克那个骑士和他的夜煞在天空时能飞得像风本身一样快。  
  
“所以，我们得想办法把他带出门。”

“我不去。”抚摸着火炬检查着巨龙柔韧翅膀有没有新伤口的小嗝嗝看都不看这个又被带到秘境串门的守护者就拒绝了对方的提议，而守护者坐在一边的草地上似乎下一秒就要在那上面打滚不起来：“为什么嘛——”

“就像你看到的，我有很多龙要照顾。”

“你可以跟他们一起飞。”

小嗝嗝拍了拍火炬的翅膀，这条被小嗝嗝看着长大的龙愉快的低下头磨蹭着这位保护者。明明有着几分凶残的样貌的龙族，凑到嗝嗝身边时却总让杰克觉得这些压根是什么小猫小狗而不是会喷火的巨龙。

“你为什么这么想让我出去呢杰克？其他守护者也基本在他们的地盘里不出门，但你不会催他们出门啊。”

“我不知道你有多久没离开龙之秘境，”杰克从草地上站起来，伸手得到了火炬的同意后也摸了摸那有些坚硬却十分温暖的龙头，蓝色的眼睛看着面前的男人、看着那双森林绿，“但我想带你看看我的世界。”

小嗝嗝叹了口气。

“怎么样，答应我嘛，我保证不会让你无聊的。”

“现在外面是晚上吗，风？”

风轻轻的吹起了苍鹰的羽毛，吹动了男人柔软的短发。

“我真的为了你破例了很多次。”看着永远长不大的冰霜精灵，小嗝嗝叹了口气，拍了拍火炬让这头巨龙离开后，“现在让我看看我的阿尔法在哪，希望他还愿意带我出门……”

杰克不明白为什么小嗝嗝出门还得叫上夜煞，那张白皙的脸上一点都没有隐藏他的疑问。

“拜托，没有特殊情况我随便骑别的龙的话无牙会生气的，即使是风也不行。”小嗝嗝挠了挠他那凌乱的头发，张嘴发出了杰克不能理解的奇怪叫吼声，在小嗝嗝的声音结束的瞬间，属于夜煞的声音从远处应了回来，一头黑色的龙以杰克看不清的速度飞了回来猛扑到他的龙骑士身上，直接把人扑倒在地上，杰克眨了眨眼睛说：“我没想到它飞得这么快……”

“毕竟他总是像只猫一样喜欢在地上跑，”摸了摸那开始伸舌头的黑龙，小嗝嗝坐起身看着那双酸绿色的眼睛轻声问他的龙：“那么我的大宝贝，愿意带我出门一趟吗？”

夜煞睁圆了眼睛，咕噜咕噜的哼了几声。

“嗯，偶尔的，去秘境外散散步？”

在龙骑士说完的瞬间，迫不及待的黑龙立刻张嘴把人叼起甩到了自己的背上，显然是担心龙骑士反悔，根本不打算把人放下来。

看着阿尔法这过于熟练的动作，冰霜精灵扶了扶手杖，这才反应过来一件事：“等一下，所以无牙是你的龙？”

“你该不会觉得谁都能睡无牙的窝里吧？”小嗝嗝拍了拍夜煞的头，然后低头问自己的龙，“准备好跟风开场比赛了吗，无牙？”

阿尔法兴奋的甩着尾巴跳了几下，而风同样愉快的吹过这头龙的耳鳍。

杰克看着龙骑士调整好了那件苍鹰羽毛的披风，龙皮做的围裙和一些衣物被小嗝嗝脱到了草地上，他这才看到对方披风和围裙下由纯黑色龙鳞和龙皮做成的骑龙装束，手工制成的龙鞍被小嗝嗝从洞穴里取出固定到了无牙的身上，重新坐回到龙背上的小嗝嗝取出了飞行用的头盔，如橄榄石一样璀璨的眼睛看着冰霜精灵。

“那么小雪花，你准备好了吗？”

杰克发誓他真的不知道在龙之秘境里做什么事基本都不急不慢的小嗝嗝，在龙背上会这么疯狂，而且无论是龙骑士还是那条正急速飞翔着的黑龙都明显很习惯这种疯狂的飞行。

即使是风带着杰克也不会随便飞出破音速的超高速，但不需要再担心龙骑士身体的黑龙在这片黑暗却晴朗的天空则完全解放了它的速度，不断把云层划出一道道的飞行轨迹，兴奋的龙吟也响彻了人们看不到的天空高处。

在这里，杰克确信了无论是那条夜煞还是夜煞背上的龙骑士，两者无论哪一个都是最适合飞翔在天空的生命。

“你们到底多久没出来，我简直不能相信你居然那么久没有出来。”

杰克根本无法想象几百年甚至上千年的呆在同一个地方一动不动，再美的景色天天看也会让人腻味，但小嗝嗝却好像感觉不到的一样，在杰克还不知道的时候开始就一直守在龙之秘境里。

“无牙是最后一头夜煞，杰克。”

“我以为一直都只有一头夜煞？”

不再维持在那种超高速飞行的龙和骑士把速度降了下来，维持在一种翱翔的状态中，摘下了头盔，柔软的褐红色头发在流动的风中被吹动着，看着周围的一切云层和更遥远没有尽头的星空，杰克听到龙骑士说：“因为它所有的同族都已经被人类杀光了，所以只有它一头夜煞。”

杰克睁大了蓝色的眼睛。

“芙蕾雅让我保护它们，而在很久之前，连芙蕾雅也已经消失了，只剩下这件披风。”小嗝嗝转过头看向飞翔在身边的守护者，“在这样的世界里，只有完全把龙之秘境藏起来才能保护好龙族，因为人类已经太强大了。”

“这或许是我最后一次离开龙之秘境。”杰克听到小嗝嗝用苦涩的声音说。

这是一个连神明都无法把控的世界。

“我没想到过去发生了那样的事……”盘腿坐在石像蛋上的杰克看着正在做彩蛋的邦尼，青年在听到那样的话语后根本说不出再让小嗝嗝离开秘境的话，尽管他和他的龙是那么的适合天空。

沾取着颜料在白色的蛋壳上描绘着一个又一个彩色的花纹，绚烂的颜色在复活节兔子的手中绽放在蛋壳上，距离复活节并不遥远，但这只兔子就跟诺斯一样乐于提前坐着各种关于自己节日的准备。

“我以为这对你来说不是问题才对。”兔子用带着澳大利亚口语的英文对不请自来的冬天守护者抱怨道，“他不出来那你可以自己去找他，毕竟你都能在这里找我抱怨。”

“嘿，这不是抱怨……我只是……”杰克用手指轻刮着自己手杖上不平整的木头纹路，回想起在夜空中翱翔的龙骑士，那双仰视天空时仿佛装满了星辰的眼睛，邦尼听到白发守护者踌躇的声音，“我只是想，继续跟他一起飞翔在那片夜空里，他当时看起来是……那么的快乐。”

“那他平时不快乐吗？”

“那就像复活节当天的你邦尼，而平时的你同样是快乐的，只要没有沥青。”

“对，没有沥青和冰雪。”邦尼补充道。

“我知道你喜欢我，邦尼。”杰克放弃的躺在了石像蛋顶部，“我想看到他最快乐的样子。”

“我不知道你在烦恼什么，但杰克，”邦尼停下了手中的画笔，看着那个头往下躺着的冰霜精灵，“既然你没办法带他出去，那你完全可以自己把快乐带过去给他，你忘了你是关于什么的守护者吗，而且不请自来才是你的风格，我不介意给你几个彩蛋当礼物。”

邦尼把一篮子完全手工绘画的彩蛋递给了这个白发的青年。

“所以，你就把这篮子蛋带过来了？”看着手里的彩蛋，摸着上面精致的花纹，小嗝嗝不由自主开始想食用的可能性以及食用的方法，杰克挠了挠跑到了自己肩膀上的小龙的下巴，看着那双绿色的眼睛，守护者对龙骑士说：“我觉得邦尼说得对。”

“关于什么的？复活节还是关于蛋？”

“关于你，当然，那些蛋是可以直接吃的，你敲碎了壳就行。”

“我？”小嗝嗝迷茫的抬起头看着面前的守护者，而对方又抱住一条往他身上扑的幼龙后，冰晶一般的眼睛看着龙骑士说：“既然你不能出去，那我就来找你，我会给你带复活节的彩蛋、万圣节的吓人礼盒、圣诞节的礼物、冬天的雪还有其他这里没有的东西，就像风一样烦着你。”

“我想让你快乐。”小嗝嗝听到杰克字字清晰的说。

龙骑士的嘴巴张开又合上，这样重复了好几次后，想说的话语卡在男人的喉咙却一句都说不出来，风吹动了苍鹰的羽毛，只有小嗝嗝的听懂的声音在他耳边响起，眨了眨那双绿色的眼睛，杰克看到小嗝嗝咬了咬自己浅色的嘴唇后，有些沙哑的声音才终于从龙骑士嘴里发出：“反正，风总会把你带来这里。”

风嘚瑟的再次吹乱了那头柔软的赤褐色，而小嗝嗝的抱怨着用手勉强按住了自己算不上整齐的头发：“明明我认识你更久，你不能总帮着他欺负我。”

杰克对此，则是欢呼着把龙骑士扑倒在草地上，连同他自己身上的幼龙一起。

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然说是cp向但几乎全文都没谈恋爱，可能因为我真的不知道怎么谈恋爱
> 
> 总之希望看的每个人都能看得开心


End file.
